Electronic visual content, such as electronic books or magazines, is generally designed for a particular type of display. The author of an electronic document will typically lay out content in a specific way (e.g., page by page), envisioning the display of a page on a specific size screen. In general, when viewed on a different size screen than that for which the document is designed, the layout is reduced or expanded as a whole. However, today many types of content, including text content (e.g., books, articles, etc.) will be consumed by end users on many different types and sizes of devices. As such, techniques should be developed to optimize the display of this content for multiple types of devices.